Your cute when your mad
by BardDown
Summary: A few romantic moments between Roach and Ghost. Yes, this means slash.
1. WARNING

**Before I start the story let me say a few quick things. I have never written slash before in my life, so humor me. Second, this isn't to be compared with any of my other call of duty stories. Though I will keep regularly updating this, it will be my only slash story. Third, if you don't like this story for any personal reasons, that's fine. Just keep it to yourself. If you have a complaint, it must be in writing, no less than five pages long…. That was sarcasm, I don't care about your complaints, so shove them. Enjoy the story!**


	2. Man Handle

Roach slowly opened his eyes to a familiar sound, the soft drone of snoring. He rolled over and found Ghost sleeping peacefully next to him….. Wearing the mask.

" I hate it when he wears that damn thing to bed." Roach sighed to himself as he sat up, still studying his lover.

" I wonder if…."

With a devious smile, the twenty three year old sergeant leaned over and slid off the mask. As if by instinct, Ghosts eyes instantly shot open.

" Give it back." He demanded harshly, his voice oddly clear and sharp for someone who just woke up.

" Say please." Roach ordered calmly, balling the mask up in his fist. Ghost sat up, his face annoyed yet playful at the same time.

" I said, give it."

" I said, say please."

" Come on Roach, give it here."

" I told you to stop sleeping with this creepy thing on."

Roach jumped up and dodged just as Ghost lunged across the bed for his favorite scull mask.

" To slow!" He laughed, running for the bathroom door. Just as he reached the doorway Ghost caught him by the back of the shirt and pulled him into a choke hold.

" To slow." He mocked softly as he released Roach, finally retrieving his prize.

" You didn't have to man handle me." The sergeant pouted, crossing his arms against his thin chest.

" Shouldn't have taken my mask, you little bugger." Ghost answered coolly with a smile, tucking the last strand of his thick blonde hair into its respective place under his mask. Roach narrowed his eyes.

" Oh, so im a little bugger now? How romantic."

" Don't be like that mate."

" Mate? My god, I think im a little more than your mate."

Before Ghost could answer Roach walked across the room and looked out the window, still pouting.

" Come now, lets go back to bed." The lieutenant cooed, placing a hand gently on Roach's shoulder.

" Im not tired." Roach mumbled. Ghost grinned.

" I could fix that."

In one swift motion Ghost scoped the lighter man into his arms and threw him onto the bed.

" Still don't like being man handled?"

Roach smiled widely as Ghost pinned him to the bed, his eyes shining.

" I guess I could live."

" That's my little bugger."


	3. Busted

" Have you seen Ghost?" MacTavish asked Meat as the younger man made his way to the mess hall.

" No sir, sorry." The sergeant answered as he headed inside.

" Were the bloody hell is he?" MacTavish mumbled to himself. " Maybe he-"

The soft mumble of voices came from the back of the building. Curious, the young captain walked around back to investigate.

" Oh my…"

He had found Ghost, and Roach. Both men were embraced, kissing passionately. A small groan escaped MacTavishs throat.

" Captain!" Both men screamed out in surprise upon noticing their superior. They quickly parted.

" S-sir" Roach stuttered " Its not what you-"

MacTavish raised his hands and shook his head.

" I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! Don't let me stop you!" He announced nervously as he practically ran away.

" Oh fuck." Roach sighed miserably. Ghost simply shrugged and tried to embrace Roach yet again.

" The hell is wrong with you?"

The Englishman shrugged for a second time.

" He said don't let him stop us."

Roach shoved his lover away.

" I swear to god, there is something wrong with you."

That night…

" Ah, sir?"

MacTavish looked up from the gun he was cleaning and found Roach standing awkwardly in the recreation room doorway. He tensed up and looked back down at his weapon.

" Aye Roach?"

" I kinda wanted to talk to you."

" Bout what mate?"

Roach walked in and shut the door behind him. He thanked god no one else was in the room.

" About what you saw earlier."

MacTavishs hands quickened at the thought. The gun was far past clean already, but he desperately needed something to distract himself.

" What about it.?"

" I just wanted to know if your okay with it."

" With what?"

Roach rolled his eyes. Obviously he was going to have to be more up front with this.

" The fact im doing your right hand man."

The captains hands completely stopped. He looked up, horrified.

" Roach!"

The younger man put up his hands defensively.

" Sir, im just telling it like it is. Are you okay with this?"

MacTavish shifted uncomfortably in his seat and put the gun aside. He felt like an awkward teenager all over again.

" Laddie, I don't care what you two do. If your happy than I am to. Im just, a little surprised is all."

Roach nodded and let his captain continue.

" I mean. I always new you were a little flamer, its just Ghost I never suspected."

Roach nodded again.

" Yeah I guess….. Hey wait! What do you mean you always new?"

MacTavish rolled his eyes.

" No man can like hugs that much and be strait."

The sergeant smiled.

" You got me there sir, you got me there."


	4. Busted part 2

" Well, I talked to the captain." Roach announced as he walked into Ghosts quarters. The Englishman was sitting on his bed, typing on his laptop with his usual scull mask on.

" Ghost? You listening?

The hypnotic drone of typing was his only answer. Fed up with being ignored, the young sergeant walked over and closed the computers top.

" Good evening love." Ghost sighed as he slid the device back under his bed, defeated. Roach crossed his arms against his chest.

" You don't seem to care that we've been caught by our _captain."_

Ghost shook his head and sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, his back against the wall.

" I don't give a rats arse what he thinks."

Roach rolled his eyes.

" Of course you do, you've know him longer than me. He's your best friend."

" I don't give a shite what anyone thinks."

"…. So you don't care what I think?"

Ghosts eyes went wide. He didn't see that little curve ball coming.

" Ah, well, it depends."

" Depends! I put up with you, you better care what I think asshole."

A slight smile curved on the lieutenants lips as he watched Roach, who narrowed his eyes upon noticing this.

" What?"

" Your so bloody cute when your mad."

" _Your_ getting off subject."

" What was the subject again?"

Roach groaned in frustration. This only made Ghost smile even wider. He loved annoying his lover.

" Easy now, don't have a cow."

Roach growled.

" That only turns me on."

" AHHHHHH!"

Ghost patted the spot beside him on the bed, his smile now ear to ear. Suddenly exhausted, Roach slumped over and sat next to him, now himself feeling defeated.

" Now, why don't we just pick up were we left off, ey?"

Ghost lifted up part of his mask and leaned in to kiss Roach, only to be blocked to the sergeants hand.

" Take the fucking mask off."

" What? Why?"

" Its creepy, im sorry, but it is."

" You said it was cute."

" I lied."

With an annoyed sigh Ghost took off the mask and tossed it blindly across the room.

" Happy now?" He asked, leaning in once again. He took the fact their lips now met without protest as a yes.

**Did I make Roach seem to girly in this? Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Sorry if I disappointed anyone by only describing brief kissing. I have read other stories were they have full sex, and it kinda scared me lol.**


	5. A manly conversation

MacTavish studied Ghost curiously as the lieutenant sat across the table from him, sipping his usual breakfast of tea. Ghosts shaggy blonde hair was a complete mess, sticking up in all directions. He looked like he just had…

MacTavish shuddered at the thought.

" I just got out of the shower and was to lazy to comb my hair, bloody hell." The Englishman snapped, noticing his friend staring.

" Come again?" The captain asked with an innocent look, secretly relived. He had nothing against gay people, it was just, the thought of his two best friends….. Two of his _men_….. Together, was weird.

" Does this really make you that uncomfortable?" Ghost asked, rolling his blue eyes in annoyance " Grow a pair, sir."

MacTavish shook his head.

" Im not uncomfortable at all. If your happy-"

Ghost cut him off.

" Than im happy blah blah blah. Tell me what you really think, mate."

The captain sighed and searched every corner of his brain for the right words. He didn't want to offend his friend….. Oh fuck it. Its Ghost for gods sake.

" Its weird okay! Im sorry, I didn't see this coming."

The Englishman nodded as he leaned back in his seat.

" Aye, ill give you that. Its weird."

" So…. How long have you guys, you know?"

" Bout a month, give or take."

MacTavishs eyes widened. He really hadn't noticed for a whole month? Though in his defense, the only secrets he usually had to find out was who lit a turd in a bag on fire and left it outside Prices quarters.

" So, who's the woman in the relationship?"

Ghost raised an eyebrow and smirked.

" Do you really need to ask?"

" Aye, I see your point. But on a serious note Ghost, I wont see either of you any differently. And if you ever need….. Advice, or anything like that, you can always-"

Ghost yawned obnoxiously loud. MacTavish smiled.

" Your going to make this as difficult as possible for me aren't you? Ya prat."

" Just doin my job, captain… and Roach."

" GHOST!"

The blonde soldier nearly fell out of his seat laughing as his captains face turned red.

" What are you guys talking about?" Roach asked as he sat down next to Ghost, who was still laughing uncontrollably. Mactavish face turned an ever deeper red as he studied Roach, replaying Ghost words in his mind.

" Is there a problem, sir?" The sergeant asked, completely oblivious. The older man shook his head awkwardly.

" No Roach, just, ah, thinking."

Ghost fell out of his seat, still cackling.


	6. Drunk

" I fucking hate it when you do this." Roach growled as he dumped Ghost onto his bed. After much struggling the Englishman managed to sit up, an innocent look on his face.

" Do what love?"

" Get piss drunk and then make me drag you home." Roach put his hands on his hips and frowned " Don't call me love."

Ghost smiled sheepishly.

" I-I- im not drunk… im…"

" Drunk. Completely fucked up. Faced." Roach rambled angrily as he headed for the door.

" Gary! Hold on mate!" Ghost slurred as he tried to get up, only to fall back onto his bed once again.

" What?" Roach groaned, his hand on the door knob.

"….. I love you!"

" I hate you."

" You know you love me! Admit it!"

" Im not admi-"

A knock at the door stopped both of them. Roach opened the door and was relived to find it was MacTavish, his hands full of paper work.

" Good evening Roach" The older man greeted as he struggled not to lose his grip on one of the hundreds of papers " Can Ghost sort some papers really quick?"

The young sergeant sighed and shook his head.

" He's a little…."

" HE WONT ADMIT HE LOVES ME!" Ghost yelled from his bed.

" SHUT UP YOU DRUNK!" Roach snapped back.

" IM NOT DRUNK! YOUR DRUNK!"

" DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE SIMON!"

" DO IT BUG!"

Roach slammed the door shut in MacTavishs face. Stomping and more arguing rang out behind the wooden door.

" Bloody hell, im not going to their wedding." The captain mumbled as he walked away, still struggling not to drop any papers.

Mean while…

" DO YOU!"

" DOES IT MATTER!"

" DO YOU!"

" STOP ASKING ME THAT!"

" NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!"

Roach took a deep breath to calm himself.

" Yes Simon, I love you, happy?"

Ghost smiled and nodded.

" Aye. that's all you had to say" He out stretched his arms " Give us a hug, love?"

Roach smirked.

" Is that an order?"

" Aye, ya smartass."

After returning the hug Roach tried to part from his lover, only to be held in place.

" And a kiss?" Ghost asked childishly.

" Fine, fuck."

The younger man leaned in for the kiss, only to have the lieutenant lean down and throw up on his shoes at the last second.

" I hate you, so much." Roach mumbled with a cringe as he felt the vomit soak through his shoes.

" You love me, admit it."

" Shut up."

" ADMIT IT!"


	7. Gameboy

" Afternoon love." Ghost greeted as he entered Roach's quarters. The young sergeant was sitting cross legged on his bed, staring intensively at a small device in his hands.

" Love?"

He didn't look up, still entranced.

" Roach!" Ghost demanded, annoyed more by the stupid beeping noises the device was making than the fact he was being ignored.

" Huh? Oh, hey Simon." Roach finally greeted, looking up quickly up then back down.

" The bloody hell is that?" The Englishman asked, sitting beside his lover on the bed. Upon a closer look he realized it was on of those old Gameboys.

" Were did you get that thing?"

" My brother sent it to me. Isn't it sweet?" Roach asked, his voice filled with childish glee. Ghost rolled his eyes.

" You're a little old for that mate, now put it down, you have an appointment."

Roach paused the game and looked up, confused.

" With who?"

The lieutenant smiled playfully.

" Me."

He leaned in and began kissing with Roach. He stopped and parted as the annoying beeping began again.

" Are you playing that while your kissing me!"

The twenty four year old put on an innocent look, still clutching the noisy device.

"… No."

" You bugger!"

" I wasn't!"

Ghost stood and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring.

" Okay. Im sorry, how can I make it up to you?" Roach asked standing as well, smiling with his usual boyish charm. Ghost grinned maniacally.

" By losing this."

He took the Gameboy and tossed it onto a nearby chair.

" Oh come on! I was almost at level ten!" Roach whined. Instead of answering Ghost pushed him backwards onto the bed and jumped onto of him.

" You can play later."

Later…..

Ghost slowly opened his eyes, awoken by a familiar sound. He rolled over and found Roach, playing the Gameboy.

" ROACH!"

" What! You said I could play later!"

" IN BED!"

"… But….. Its still later."


	8. Crying

Ghost entered Roach's quarters and excepted the young man to be asleep. He was surprised to find him reading on his bed, slow classical music droning in the background.

" What are you doing up?"

Roach looked up and smiled.

" I could asked you the same."

Ghost sighed and sat down on the end of his lovers bed, completely exhausted.

" I, ah, cant sleep."

The sergeant put down his book and sat up.

" Is that Ghost for I had a bad dream?"

Instantly the lieutenant shook his head.

" No! No I just….. Didn't get to see you today, I was busy."

Roach rolled his eyes.

" That's a shitty excuse."

" Aye, it was. Sorry, im kind of tired. Give me a minute ill give you a better one."

Roach studied Ghosts tired eyes, frightened eyes.

" When's the last time you slept?"

" Don't know, Tuesday?"

" Simon, its Thursday."

" Shite. Really? I guess you lose track of time when your slowly going mad."

Roach patted the bed beside him.

" Come on, you need to sleep."

Ghost stared at the bed and grimaced. The thought of sleeping scared him to death.

" How bout we go for a walk?"

" No. come on, your fine, it was just a dream."

The tired soldier rubbed his red eyes.

" You should see some of them" He tapped the side of his head " Its my own little slice of hell in here."

Roach frowned. Being unable to help some one so important to him felt horrible.

" Just lay down. Im right here if your scared."

" Im not scared."

The twenty four year old raised an eyebrow.

" Oh fine for bloody sakes." Ghost groaned as he laid down in Roach's arms. Within seconds he was fast asleep. After an hour without a peep Roach finally himself fell asleep.

Hours later…..

Ghosts eyes shot open. He jolted upright and screamed.

" Simon! Calm down!" Roach pleaded, wrapping his arms around him.

" W-what? Were an I?" Ghost panted, looking around in the dark.

" Shhhh. Im here." The sergeant cooed in response. Ghost choked as he felt tears fill his eyes. He jumped off the bed.

" I need to-"

" Oh no you don't!"

Roach grabbed him by the back of the shirt and yanked him back onto the bed. Unable to hold it in any longer, the Englishman began to sob, his face in his hands.

" Its okay Simon" Roach announced, putting a hand on his shoulder " Just let it out."

" I have no idea what your talking about." He answered, sighing heavily.

" Its not like im going to tell anyone."

" What are you getting at?"

" You know."

Finally giving up, Ghost leaned on Roach shoulder and began to sob yet again.

**Yeah I know that was depressing, sorry.**


	9. Insecure

" I wonder if Ghost is up yet." Roach mumbled to himself as he turned off the shower.

He stepped out and reached for his towel.

" He usually up by-"

Just before the young man could reach his towel the bathroom door opened and Ghost walked in, his hair stuck into a bad case of bed head.

" GHOST!" Roach screamed out in surprise as he jumped clumsily back into the shower stall.

" Mornin love." The Englishman greeted nonchalantly as he walked towards the sink.

" The fuck are you doing in here!"

"…. I need to brush my teeth, what are you doing in here?"

" Im trying to take a shower! Knock dude! Knock!"

Ghost shook his head and smirked as he reached for his toothbrush. He loved how insecure Roach was.

" Bloody hell, its nothing I haven't seen before mate."

Roach shivered miserably as cold air rushed into the shower.

" C-can you hand me my towel?"

Ghost rolled his eyes.

" Your lucky your cute, cause you're a pain in my arse."

" ….. That mean you'll get it for me?"

" Nope."

" Please?"

" Nah."

" Fuck!"

Roach waited until he was sure Ghost was looking away before he cautiously stepped out and reached for his towel. Of course, just as his fingers gripped the towel the lieutenant turned towards him.

" Cold in here, ey?"

The young sergeants face turned deep red as quickly wrapped the towel around his thin waist.

" Shut up."

" Aw, don't be like that darling."

" Fuck off."

Before Ghost could respond Roach headed into his bedroom, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

" Someone's a little touchy about their size this morning." The blonde soldier mumbled as he began to brush his teeth.

" I HEARD THAT!" His lover called from behind the door.


	10. Marry me?

Ghost sat on Roach's bed and retrieved the small box from his pocket. He studied it, running his fingers nervously across its smooth surface. Every day around noon He always came into Roach's quarters and waited for the sergeant to return so they could have " Alone time," as he put it. But today, the everyday routine was about to change, dramatically.

" _This is such a bad idea._ Ghost thought, still studying the box " _He just going to run away screaming like he always does when I try to be serious with him. I swear to god he's so-"_

" Hey Simon." Roach greeted as he entered the room. Ghost looked up and put the box behind his back. Roach didn't let this go un-noticed.

" What's that?"

" N-nothing."

The young soldier walked over and tried to peer around his lovers back, but Ghost shot up from the bed and walked backwards towards the door.

" _I cant do this! It seemed like such a good idea this morning! Shite, I need to get out-"_

" Come on Simon" Roach begged, a playful smile on his face " What's behind your back?"

" Ah…..I….."

" You what?"

Ghost sighed heavily.

" _Its now or never…"_

He produced the small box from behind his back and opened it, revealing a ring.

"… Marry me?"

Roach's eyes widened. His eye twitched as he stared at the ring.

" Roach?"

"…"

" Gary?"

Roach bolted out the door and down the hallway.

" _I bloody knew it."_

Mean while…

Price and MacTavish sat across from each other, both reading newspapers.

" Bloody hell." MacTavish mumbled, putting down the paper. Price looked up and raised an eyebrow.

" What?"

" I just realized something."

" Ey?"

" Iv become old and boring, just like you."

Price chuckled and turned back to his paper.

" Little Soap is growing up."

" Aye. The worst part is, I hate reading the-"

Suddenly Roach burst through the recreation room door, Ghost at his heels.

" IM NOT READY FOR THAT KIND Of COMMITMENT!" The young sergeant screamed.

" GIVE IT A CHANCE!" Ghost screamed in response.

Both men exited just as quickly as they came in through the back door.

Price turned to MacTavish with a questioning look, who searched for an excuse.

" Ahhhhhh…."

Price shook his head and looked once again back down at the paper.

" I knew those two were gay."

MacTavishs eyes widened. He was about to ask how the older man knew, but didn't. He looked back down at his own paper and sighed.

" Good times. Goooood times."


	11. Cause i love you

Roach shifted uncomfortably in the helicopter seat and sighed heavily.

" _This weeks been a living-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by MacTavishs loud snoring. The older man had fallen asleep across from Roach on the way to the drop off zone.

" _God, _he's_ worse than Ghost."_

As if on cue, Ghost walked out from the cockpit and sat next to the sergeant.

" Mornin love."

" Hey."

" Nice day, isn't it?"

" Huh? Yeah, sure."

"… Wanna get married?"

Roach groaned and rolled his eyes. This, was the reason his weeks been a living hell.

" No. Stop asking me you crazy basturd!"

" Oh come on!"

" No!"

" Please?"

Roach crossed his arms across his chest and peered out the window.

" Not now Ghost, were working."

Defeated, the Englishman nodded and looked out the window.

Later…..

" I THOUGHT THIS PLACE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Roach screamed to Ghost, who was taking cover next to him behind a pile of boxes.

" IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!" The lieutenant answered as he ducked back to reload. From every corner and on every ledge of the shipping yard Russian solders were firing at them. Roach turned on his radio.

" MACTAVISH! THE WHOLE PLACE HAS BEEN SET UP!"

Broken whispers and static sounded on the other end.

" SIR!"

Static.

" _Our fucking intel was off, what a stupid way to die." _Roach thought miserably as he tried to help Ghost keep the Russians back "_ It seems like every week this happens to-"_

" ROACH MOVE!"

" Huh? Wh-"

Ghost shoved the young sergeant up and out of the way just as an RPG hit dangerously close to them. Dirt and dust flew up, blinding Roach as he landed on his back in the mud. He stood up, still dazed.

" Ghost? Wer-"

A bullet pierced his shoulder. Instinctively, Roach ducked behind another box pile. He scanned all around, looking for Ghost.

He found him.

The Englishman was lying on the ground a few feet from their original camping spot, the ground around him caked with blood. Roach crawled over and pulled his lovers limp body into a nearby warehouse, ignoring the pain shooting through his whole left arm.

" Ghost? Ghost!"

The masked soldier had a deep, shrapnel filled gash in his right side. Roach took off his thermal jacket and used it to help stop the bleeding. All the danger and insanity around him seemed to melt away as Roach watched blood soak through his improvised bandage. He used his free hand to rip of Ghosts face mask.

" Simon? Wake up! If you die I will fucking kill you Simon Riley!"

The Englishman opened his watery eyes slightly and smiled.

" No need to shout love."

" You didn't need to do that."

" What?"

" Push me out of the way! Are you crazy?"

" You know why I did that mate?"

" Why?"

" Cause I love you."

Roach swallowed and nodded. He had never felt so bad before in his life.

" _How can I not marry him? Am I nuts?"_

" Roach! Ghost!"

MacTavish came running in and instantly kneeled next to Ghost, who was starting to fall asleep.

" Keep him awake!" The captain ordered as he pulled a med kit out of his pack " Pickup in five!"

Roach picked up and squeezed Ghosts hand, ignoring the fact his own was covered with fresh blood.

" Simon?" He asked softly " You awake?"

In response Ghost squeezed Roach's hand and mumbled incoherently.

Suddenly the roar of helicopter blades sounded over head. MacTavishs Radio came to life.

" Captain! I suggest you get a move on!" Nikolai warned. MacTavish slowly lifted Ghost onto his wide shoulders.

" Well head out the back. MOVE!"

**Sorry this wasn't great, I had an awesomely crazy weekend.**


	12. Of course

**You thought I was going to kill Ghost? HAHAHA! ARE YOU CRAZY?**

Roach felt himself grow sadder and sadder as he watched Ghosts chest slowly rise and fall. The Englishman had been unconscious in the infirmary for almost a full day now, and Roach hadn't left his side.

" This is my fault." He mumbled sadly.

Suddenly Ghosts limp hand grabbed his.

" No its not."

" Gah! The fuck? I thought you were asleep!"

Ghost turned towards Roach and smiled weakly.

" You scare easy."

The young sergeant took in a deep breath and sighed.

" Simon, im so sorry."

Ghost cocked an eyebrow.

" Iv been pushing you out of the way of danger for five bloody years now, you never-"

" Im sorry I wont marry you."

The lieutenant nodded and yawned. He tried to sit up, but pain instantly shot through his side when he tried to move. Defeated, he relaxed and let Roach continue, who's tone grew remorseful as he went.

" Its just, im not exactly marrying material."

" _Your _Not marrying material? Bloody hell, im clinically insane!"

" Well, im afraid of everything and immature."

" Were the perfect match! Don't you see it mate?".

Roach smiled and looked out the window.

" Its not I don't love you Simon, I do, its just im kind of… well…. Scared."

"…"

" I mean, you haven't met my parents or anything. I don't know what they would think."

"…."

" Ghost?"

Roach turned his head and found Ghost had fallen asleep. The young sergeant studied his lovers pale face and smiled even wider.

" You know what? I never really cared what my parents thought anyways."

Two days later…..

" Bloody hell." Ghost cursed under his breath as he bent down. He ignored the pain that shot through his side and reached under his bed. He pulled out the special box he kept all his prized positions in and opened it.

" I know I have a second pair." He muttered, routing around. When he saved Roach the RPG blast broke his favorite pair of sun glasses. After a few minutes of looking he gave up on the glasses, but noticed something else. The engagement ring was gone.

" God, I guess he really doesn't want to get married." Ghost sighed as he stood " But he didn't have to steal the bloody-"

A knock came at the door.

" Come in!"

Roach came in with his hands behind his back. He quickly kicked the door shut behind him. Ghost raised an eyebrow.

" Watcha got there love?"

Roach grinned.

" Nothing."

Ghost tried to look around his lovers back, but Roach quickly backed away, his grin growing wider.

" Come on Gary, what do you have? Im not in the mood."

The young sergeant got down on one knee and brought the little black box out from behind him.

"…. Marry me?"

Ghosts narrowed his eyes.

" No."

Roach's jaw dropped. An awkward silence fell over the two. Ghost smiled and rolled his eyes.

" I was just fooling, of course ill marry you, you bloody idiot."


	13. 5 years later

Roach opened the fridge and began to drink strait from the orange juice container.

" Daddy!"

He jumped, spilling juice all over his face and white shirt. He whipped around and found his confronter standing behind him, smiling brightly. Her big blue eyes shined as she played with her thick red hair.

" Hell Mia" Roach choked as he grabbed a paper towel and began to clean up " Watcha up to honey?"

" Scaring you!"

" Why?"

" Dad said it would be funny."

He considered this and nodded as he walked across the kitchen and sat up on the counter. Mia followed, skipping behind him.

" When's dad get home?" She asked, looking up at Roach, who was grabbing two cookies from the cookie jar.

" I don't know, when he does?"

" Can I have a cookie?"

" Gee, I don't share with people who scare me."

" Please?"

"hmmmmm"

" Pretty please?"

The little red head stuck out her bottom lip.

" You learned that from me" Roach announced with a smile as he handed her a cookie " Iv never been so proud."

Suddenly the front door opened and closed.

" Dads home!" Mia yelled, dropping the half eaten treat and running for the door.

" And that's why we cant get her a puppy." Roach sighed happily as he cleaned the pieces off the floor.

Mean while…..

" Dad!"

Ghost took Mia up in his arms as she ran towards him.

" Afternoon loves, how was your day?"

" I scared daddy! Just like you taught me!"

" Oh really? Did you sneak up behind him?"

" Yeah!"

" And yell his name?"

" Yep!"

The Englishman chuckled and put his daughter back on the ground.

" That always get him You know what you should say next time?"

" What?"

Ghost raised his arms up and put on a silly face.

" ARRRRRR!"

The little girl screamed with laughter and ran up stairs, Ghost chasing after her growling.

**Do you think I should do more like this? Or does it stray to far from the storyline? I thought this would be cute.**


	14. Hanging out

Roach wandered through the living room to the kitchen, still half asleep from his afternoon nap. Big mistake.

" AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?"

About halfway through the room a rope suddenly caught the small mans leg, yanking him up and into the air like a trapped animal. He hung from the chandelier, screaming wildly.

" And that's how you catch a roach!" Ghost announced as he came out from behind the couch. Mia followed, giggling happily as she watched her father struggle.

" Wait…. YOU DID THIS?" Roach demanded, pointing at Ghost.

" Yeah… but Mia helped!"

The little girl shook her head and pointed at the Englishman.

" It was dads idea!"

" You would just sell me out like that? I changed your diapers!"

" But it was!"

" Nuh-uh!"

" Yes it was!"

" Got any proof?"

Roach groaned as he felt the blood rush to his head.

" CAN ONE OF YOU GET ME DOWN? PLEASE?"

Ghost chuckled and kneeled down to his daughters height.

" Honey, why don't you go get my army knife so we can cut daddy down?"

Mias eyes lit up.

" Okay!" She agreed.

" Be careful!" Roach warned as she ran upstairs " Don't touch the sharp end!"

Once the child was gone he looked to Ghost, glaring.

" What the hell Simon!"

" What?"

" Why are you teaching her this?"

"… Well that bloody school isn't going to, that's for sure."

" She's five!"

"… Im not seeing a point here."

Before Roach could respond the door bell rang.

" Don't go anywhere love, ill be back." Ghost instructed as he went to answer the door. Roach scoffed.

" WERE AM I GOING TO GO?"

At the door…..

Ghost opened the door and smiled ear to ear at who was on the other side.

" MacTavish! What's up mate?"

Both men shook hands and hugged. Neither Roach or Ghost had seen their former captain in years, so they invited him down to spend a few weeks with them.

" Good to see you haven't changed Ghost." MacTavish announced with a smile as he put his bags down by the door " Weres the rest of the family?"

Ghost laughed.

" Follow me mate. I think your going to fit in great."

In the living room….

" Evening Roach, hanging out?" MacTavish asked as he and Ghost entered the room. Roach smiled, still upside down.

" Yeah, iv been kind of hung up lately."

" Good to see you haven't lost that golden sense of humor bug."

" Sad, but true. How have you b-"

" I got it!"

Mia came running back into the room, holding Ghosts old army knife in its case.

" Brilliant, thanks little bug" The Englishman laughed as he took the knife and began cutting Roach down " Honey, this is MacTavish, he's a very good friend of ours."

Mia looked up at the captain and smiled.

" Daddy says you like to were kilts, is that true?"

MacTavish raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

" Aye, I wear them all the time. Wanna know something about your daddy?"

" Yeah!"

" He likes to wear wigs."

Roach instantly objected.

" Oh come on! I did that once at a Halloween pa-"

" Got it!" Ghost announced as the rope finally broke, send Roach to the floor with a loud thud.


	15. A great question

Ghost sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee and reading a book. He smiled but pretended not to notice as little footsteps sounded in through the room.

" Dad?"

He looked over up and found Mia standing beside his chair, grinning widely as usual.

" Morning ducky."

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Don't know, can you?"

" Daaaad!"

Ghost put down the book and turned towards his daughter, still smiling.

" Okay, okay. What's up?"

The little girl looked down and fiddled with a button on her dress.

" Its kinda a dumb question."

" There are no dumb questions, only dumb people."

"…. So your saying im dumb?"

" No! What? Ah…. That came out wrong, just forget I said that. What's the question?"

" Were do babies come from?"

The Englishman's jaw dropped. He felt his face get hot as he turned back to his book awkwardly.

" Ill….. Tell you when your older."

Mia put her hands on her hips.

" Why cant I know now? Were do they come from?"

Ghosts face was now crimson.

" Ah….. Ask daddy, I don't know."

In the living room…..

" Why are you watching cartoons? Mia isn't even in the room." MacTavish announced with a laugh as he observed Roach sitting on the couch, watching spongebob. The younger man looked up and then back at the screen in shock.

" Sorry, she has me trained."

" Good god man. What ever happened to the whole " Im never going to let a woman control my life" Thing back when you were twenty?"

"… Shut up."

" Hey daddy?"

Both men looked to the doorway and found Mia walking in. She looked perplexed.

" Huh?"

" I asked dad a question, but he wouldn't answer me!"

Roach raised an eyebrow as he picked up the small girl and put her on his lap.

" Well, that's rude. What was the question?"

" Were do babies come from?"

The thin mans eyes went wide.

" Ah…. Well…."

MacTavish giggled.

" Your going to have to tell her sooner or later mate."

Roach scoffed and gestured towards the Scotsmen.

" Well then, you tell her."

" What?"

" Go on."

Mia looked at MacTavish, who stuttered as he searched for an answer.

" Well…. The stork! A big bird comes and brings a baby to who ever wants one."

Both men held their breath as Mia thought about this.

" Okay!" She agreed.

" Oh thank god." They both sighed.

**Some people said I shouldn't continue this, and some said I should. So I decided to do another chapter and see what people think of it. Should I keep going? Personally, I like writing this.**


	16. 2 more years later

Roach sighed contently in his sleep and curled up tighter into a ball under the covers, finally comfortable..

His eyes shot open at the sound of wailing in the next room.

" Your turn." He mumbled to the lump beside him, poking it. The lump moaned and shifted slightly.

" Come on Simon, get up."

" Ahhh, why me?"

" Cause I got up last time you lazy fuck."

" Im not lazy, im just pacing myself loves."

Roach kicked Ghost in the back, sending him, most of the pillows, and the top cover completely off the bed.

" Pace that you lazy basturd." He mumbled as he dozed back into sleep, not minding the lack of covers.

" I didn't sighn up for this." Ghost mumbled in a sleepy daze as he made his way into the next bedroom. He cracked a smile at the small figure sitting in the crib, looking up at him hopefully. His small, brown eyes gleaming as he sucked on his pacifier.

" Little early, isn't it Adrian?"

The Englishman took the newly adopted toddler into his arms, only to have the small child squirm and cry even louder.

" I can clean any gun, disarm any bomb, and hit any target, yet I cant get this bloody kid to like me." Ghost sighed, cringing at his sons desperate wails.

" Good to see you have things under control."

Ghost turned and found Roach in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

" Need help?"

Ghost smiled awkwardly, trying not to let the fact Adrian was still crying look that bad.

" No, I think iv got it."

Roach rolled his eyes and took the toddler into his arms, who instantly silenced. The smaller man shot his lover a look of triumph.

" Its not my fault he hates me."

" He doesn't hate you Ghost."

" He does."

" Adrian's only a baby!"

" You bloody kidding me? He probably isn't even really a baby, just a midget."

"…. Your insane."

" Says the guy who thinks ducks are evil."

" They are! Have you seen those-"

Roach was interrupted by a splash and a scream. A few seconds later Mia showed up in the doorway, glaring angrily.

" WHICH ONE OF YOU LEFT THE SEAT UP?"

Without a second thought Roach and Ghost both pointed at each other in blame.

" He did it!" They both blurted.

" Your both hopeless." The little girl muttered spitefully as she returned to her room.

" I think she's mad." Roach sighed, rocking Adrian in his arms. Ghost shrugged.

" She's probably just a midget in disguise too."

" …..Do you listing to your self when you talk?"

Ghost ignored this and headed back to bed, ranting under his breath the whole way.

"Oh, im Roach, we should get married, and get a house, and have kids, it will be fuckin great!"

He turned and began walking backwards as he shouted to the open doorway.

" Its great Gary! ITS FAN-FLIPPIN-TASTIC!"

" I think he's mad too." Roach announced with a laugh as he gently placed his son back in the crib and kissed him on the forehead.

" At least I still have you, huh buddy?"

In response, Adrian hit his father in the eye with his pacifier.

**I know this strays ridiculously far from any call of duty storyline, but I cant stop writing this for some reason so bare with me lolol.**


	17. Meet the Hopkins

Roach busied himself under the kitchen sink, fixing leaky pipe. He crawled out and looked around when he heard scuffling near the table.

" Adrian?" He asked slowly, thinking the toddler had broken out of his playpen again.

" BOO!"

" WHAT THE CRAP?"

Ghost jumped out from under the table, sending Roach flying backwards into the counter.

" JESUS CHRIST SIMON!" The small man cried, panting wildly as he gripped the counter in shock. What disturbed him even more was the fact Ghost was wearing his old scull mask, something that hadn't been seen they first adopted Mia. The Englishman laughed and stood.

" Morning loves."

" I thought you got rid of that thing!"

" I lied."

Roach narrowed his bright green eyes.

" What else have you been hiding from-"

Both turned as the door bell rang. Roach was just about to ask Ghost to answer it, but decided the mask might be to intimidating.

" Ill get that," He sighed, running out of the kitchen " Watch Adrian, he's been getting out of his playpen."

Ghost scoffed and itched at his face under the mask.

" I can handle a bloody toddler."

**0o0o0o**

Roach opened the front door and smiled warmly. There on the stoop stood an elderly couple. They dressed formally, like in the way rich people would.

" Good morning, we are the Hopkins." The older woman greeted, sticking out her thin, aged hand " Im Denise, This is my husband Tomas."

She gestured to the short, portly man next to her. He stuck out his hand as well and Roach shook both, grinning stupidly.

" _Oh god, I really hope nothing weird happens while their here."_

Roach thought nervously as Denise rambled about how they just moved next door and wanted to meet their new neighbors. They both presented themselves as very high class, the sort of people who looked down upon certain behavior. The certain behavior Ghost lived for. Roach nodded as the woman talked and took the first opportunity to speak himself.

" Yes! Well, it was great meeting you two! Im sorry, but I have to-"

" HOW DID YOU EVEN GET YOUR CLOTHES OFF THAT FAST?"

All three turned just in time to see Adrian go running by in nothing but a diaper. Ghost was chasing close behind, still wearing the scull mask.

" CUT HIM OFF IN THE NEXT ROOM MIA!" The Englishman called. A scream, the skidding of shoes on the wood floor, and a crash sounded from the back of the house. Roach turned back to the Hopkins, who's faces were a mix of shock and distaste.

" Well…. Ah…. So yeah, that's the family."

Suddenly Ghost appeared beside his lover at the door, holding Mia on his shoulders and Adrian under one arm. Both were children squealing with laughter.

" Were the Riley's and damn proud of it." Ghost announced nonchalantly. Denise looked the two over and raised a judging eyebrow.

" So you two are…?"

Ghost smiled.

" Gay? Yep, best butt buddies. Aint we honey?"

He slapped Roach on the ass with his free hand before returning into the living room. He left the smaller man staring at the elderly couple, his face stuck in a " Deer in the headlights" look.

" _awkward."_

**Some people say keep writing this, some people say don't because the actions don't really fit the characters. I think it works, but that's my opinion. Please review with your opinion.**


	18. A very merry Christmas

Roach carried Adrian with one arm as he used the other to push open his shared bedroom door. The toddler played attentively with the dog tags Roach still wore around his neck as he approached the lump on the right side of the bed.

" Ghost?"

Ghost shifted, remaining asleep as he stuck his head out from the covers. His thick brown hair was sticking in every direction. Roach laughed to himself and set Adrian down beside the Englishmen's head. Instantly the child switched from the dog tags to his fathers bed head stricken hair, Playing and tugging on it with interest.

" There seems to be someone attacking my hair." Ghost mumbled, not opening his eyes. A wide smile though slowly formed on his lips. He opened his eyes, the two blue crystals pierceing through the dim lighted room. Roach sat on the end of the bed and tucked his dog tags back under his shirt.

" Time to get up Simon, our guests will be here soon."

Ghost grimaced. He kissed Adrian on the cheek and pulled his head back under the covers.

" Just show them the fridge, the bloody freeloaders will be fine."

Roach laughed again as he shook his lovers leg, trying to coax him awake. In retaliation Ghost only tucked his legs further up.

" Don't make me get Mia, ill do it." Roach warned, taking Adrian back into his arms. Ghost looked up accusingly.

" You wouldn't."

" Try me."

The Englishmen just studied Roach, eyes narrowed, as if daring him to. Roach took in a breath of air.

" MIA! COME WAKE DAD UP!"

Ghost curled up even more and groaned as the pitter patter of feet sounded up the stairs with excitement. As if by routine, the little red head ran through the door and leaped onto the bed. She began to shake Ghost and jumping up and down.

" Come on dad! Wake up! Don't be lazy!"

Ghost jumped up from the covers and grabbed Mia by the waist. He pulled her into his lap and began to tickle her.

" Im up! Im up!"

She looked up at him, blue eyes just as bright as his.

" Good."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Mia jumped from her fathers arms and ran downstairs, Roach right behind her with Adrian. Ghost sighed and slowly crept out of bed. He grabbed a baseball cap from the closet and pulled it down over his hair before heading downstairs.

**O0o0o0o**

" Come in!" Roach called, still only halfway down the stairs. MacTavish opened the door and entered, two other men behind him. All three had several bags.

" UNCLE TAV!"

Mia jumped down from the last step and jumped into the captains arms, who picked her up.

" Looks like you've grown scout." He commented, smiling widely. He stuck out his free hand and shook Roach's.

" And this must be Adrian." MacTavish announced, gently ruffling the toddlers hair. He laughed, brown eyes shining. The two men behind shuffled awkwardly and mumbled to each other. Roach looked around the captain and smiled.

" Merry Christmas Meat, you too Royce. Welcome."

Both men smiled in return and introduced themselves to the children.

" Aye, welcome to the house of fun." Ghost greeted with a hint of sarcasm as he descended the stairs. He pulled MacTavish into a hug and took Mia onto his shoulders.

" Alright then, were either going to have one fun frigging Christmas or die trying, so lets get started mates."


	19. A very merry Christmas 2

Roach's eye twitched as he stared at the screen, listening to Mias giggles next to him. The two were sitting in the living room, watching a Christmas movie about some dog who thinks she's a reindeer.

"Mia?"

The little girl looked over, her blue eyes wide with amusement.

"Yeah?"

"Why….. How can the dog talk?"

"… It's a cartoon."

"Yes, but-"

" Daddy, it's a cartoon."

"Fine."

Both looked over as Ghost and MacTavish came thumping down the stairs, dressed in heavy coats and boots. They both headed for the door, boxes of Christmas lights in their arms.

"Were are you guys going?" Roach asked, concern already growing in his voice. Ghost looked over and smiled, his hand on the doorknob.

"Going to put up lights on the roof."

"We never out lights up, why now?"

"We have friends over, so I figured we-"

"He wants to look better than the Hopkins next door." MacTavish cut in, shifting the boxes in his arms. Roach looked at Ghost and raised an eyebrow. The Englishman tried to look innocent, but gave up as he opened the door.

"Ill show those bloody prats how to decorate a house." He swore under his breath as he stepped outside. Roach looked out the window saw their neighbors house was completely lit up with an arsenal of lights. He looked to MacTavish.

"For the love of god, don't break your necks."

The Scotsmen smiled.

"No promises mate."

**0o0o0o**

"If you die Roach will kill me!" MacTavish warned nervously as he held onto the chimney for support. It turned out the roof was a little more icy then they figured.

"Knew all that spec ops training would come to use one day." Ghost announced to himself as he skillfully crawled along the slippery roof, stapling lights. He stood and put his hands on his hips, looking over his work with pride.

"Well? Pretty good ey?"

MacTavish sighed and smiled, slowly loosening his grip on the chimney.

"Ghost, iv missed working with you."

"I miss it sometimes to Mac-"

"Hey neighbor!"

Both men looked over and found mister and misses Hopkins. They were sitting in their car, admiring the lights as they went by, the usual smiles plastered on their faces. The smiles that always pissed Ghost off.

"It looks crooked in a few spots!" Misses Hopkins pointed out. Both laughed to themselves before driving off.

"Ill show ya crooked ya pissers!" Ghost called, shaking his fist. MacTavish eased himself towards the ladder, almost slipping twice.

"Come on mate, im freezing my-"

Ghost took a step forward, not noticing the patch of ice there. He slipped and hit the roof with a thud before sliding towards the edge, a loose string of lights wrapped around his ankle.

**0o0o0o**

" Ill show ya crooked ya pissers!" Roach and Mia heard Ghost call from the roof. Roach was looking worriedly out the window, waiting for the inevitable.

"Im sure they will be fine." Mia announced, laughing at her fathers worry. Roach sighed.

"Give it a second."

Both jumped when they heard a loud thud. The string of lights around Ghosts leg caught on the gutter at the last second, handing him upside down like a fish on a line in front of the window. Roach screamed and jumped back. He tripped over one of Adrian's toys and fell in a confused heap. Mia just stared out the window, shocked.

" Hi Honey!" Ghost called, waving.

Mia looked from Ghost hanging outside to Roach, who was still on the floor.

"Is this what it was like when you were in the military daddy?"

"Sadly, yes."


	20. Pretty good

Meat walked lazily around the corner and into the living room, half asleep. It was only five in the morning, so he was shocked to see the back of Ghost head just peeking over the back of a rocking chair. The Englishman was rocking slowly, humming. It was a low, but happy tune. Meat had never really heard Ghost make happy noises, let alone humming.

"Ghost?"

Ghost craned his neck, trying his best to look around with out shifting his body. He put a finger up to his lips and motioned for Meat to come over, who complied. He smiled when he saw Adrian laying in the former lieutenants lap, asleep. The small human was sucking on a pacifier, his face buried in Ghosts stomach. This was another thing Meat had never seen his friend do, hold something cute. Not just cute, but _adorable._

"He's picky about when he sleeps." Ghost explained softly, pushing a strand of dark brown hair out of the child's face. "Luckily, im used to working at odd hours."

Meat smiled even wider.

"You know, without the mask and Adrian by your side you don't look like a serial killer. You actually look somewhat sane."

Ghost looked up and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't, however, keep a smile from tugging at his lips.

"If I weren't holding a baby you'd be dead right now, mate."

"I know sir, I know."

In his sleep Adrian shifted onto his back in Ghosts arms. He opened his mouth and dropped his pacifier, which Ghosts instantly picked up and placed back into his mouth. Meat chuckled.

"He has you trained."

"Aye."

Silence fell over the two. Both were looking out a nearby window, watching the snow dance around in the early morning air.

"Hey Simon…. What's it like to be a father?"

Ghost looked back up, surprised. He searched for some type of sarcasm or humor in Meats hazel eyes, but found none. For once in his life, Meat had asked a serious question. Ghost looked down at his son and thought. He remembered back when they adopted Mia. Well, Roach adopted Mia. By the time Ghost was informed Roach even wanted kids half the paperwork was already filled out. He resented the thought of it, but was instantly convinced once he first held the little girl in his arms, her big eyes staring strait into his. Little coxed emotion out of Ghost, but that completely turned him into rubber.

"Good."

Meat raised an eyebrow, more confused than surprised by the one word, half-asses seeming answer.

"Just good?"

Ghost looked back out the window and remembered when Adrian came along. Yet again, Roach had tricked him by not saying anything on the matter until it was basically to late. Also again, he didn't exactly like the idea of another child. But for a second time, once he held the little boy he turned to rubber.

"The first time I held Mia, she spit up on my shirt."

Meat cringed.

"Ew."

"And when I first changed Adrian's diaper, he peed on me. Little bugger hit me right in the eye."

"Ewwww!"

"And one time I picked Mia up, and she puked directly in my face. I had my mouth open to."

"Oh dude! Sorry I asked."

Ghost looked back up at Meat, now grinning ear to ear.

"Parenting's pretty good Meat, its pretty good."


	21. Cooking fail

"What are you guys doing?"

Both Meat and Royce turned and found Mia behind them, eyebrow raised.

"Cooking." Royce mumbled, thumbing through a recipe book while Meat poured something into the pot. Mia scanned the counters, taking notice of the packages and boxes littered all over the place. She took a cautious step back when a low gurgling came from the pot.

"Coking isn't a part of your training…. Is it?"

Both men turned and spoke in unison.

"No."

Suddenly MacTavish came into the kitchen, carrying Adrian in his arms. The toddler was playing with the captains dog tags as they walked, entranced by the clicking noises they made when smacked together. MacTavish stopped next to Mia and looked down.

"What are they doing?"

"Makin food, I guess."

"Who left them in charge of that?"

"Dad."

"….Of course."

Meat turned towards MacTavish, stirring the mystery slur he and Royce had managed to create.

"Hey, we are totally capable."

"Of making a mess." Mia finished, eyebrow still raised. MacTavish sighed and walked over to the kitchen table. He lowered Adrian into his booster seat and removed his dog tags.

"Have fun little lad." He instructed softly, offering the toddler the tags. Adrian accepted them, laughing as he made them clank together. With the youngest family member momentarily occupied, MacTavish joined his men at the stove.

"What… what was this supposed to be?"

Royce shrugged and tossed the recipe book over his shoulder.

"Forgot like a half an hour ago, to be honest."

"That's… Just fantastic."

Meats eyes went wide and he took a step back from the stove.

"Holy shit, I think its growing."

"He said poop honey." MacTavish announced to Mia, who rolled her blue eyes as the captain went over and peered into the pot.

"Bloody hell…. It is actually-"

He jumped back just in time as the pot exploded, sending a brown spew all over the counter, stove, and ceiling. The _ceiling._ At the sight of MacTavish stumbling clumsily backwards Adrian dropped the tags and began to clap, as if applauding some sort of act.

"I expect this cleaned up, right now! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Both Royce and Meat mumbled a unison of "yes sirs" to the captain as they both began to clean. MacTavish picked Adrian back up and turned to Mia.

"Get the keys kid, were getting pizza."


	22. Finish

Roach trailed miserably behind Ghost, mumbling spitefully to himself as snow worked its way into his boots.

"You know Simon; we could have just gone and bought a tree."

Ghost looked back over his shoulder and smiled. He shifted the chainsaw he was carrying and exhaled, watching the haze flow from his mouth into the air.

"Now come on loves, where's the fun in that?"

Roach scoffed and crossed his arms over his narrow chest.

"Fun? I'm freezing my balls off."

"You're just lacking the Christmas spirit loves."

"I'm sure this isn't even legal."

"That's the fun of it."

Roach sighed and pulled his hat down over his eyes, defeated. After a few more minutes of walking Ghost finally stopped in front of a young tree, only a bit taller than himself. He dropped the chainsaw onto a nearby stump and looked around. "How's this one look?"

Roach didn't bother to move the fabric from over his eyes.

"It's great."

Ghost smiled lovingly to himself and poked at the former sergeant's side. Extremely ticklish, Roach let out a small yelp and shuffled away. He scowled and lifted the hat up.

"Cut it out Ghost."

"Come on loves, let's see a smile."

"Fuck off."

Ghost jabbed him again in the side, poking strait through Roach's thick jacket. He yet again yelped and jumped away, arms wrapped around his sides.

"Stop it Simon!"

"Smile or die, your choice mate."

Roach narrowed his watery green eyes and growled. He had to bite at his tongue to keep himself from smiling. Ghost shrugged.

"Fine then, have it your way."

The Englishman jumped over and pulled Roach into a bear hung. The smaller man cried out and tried to pull away, but Ghost lifted him up off the ground. He poked and jabbed at Roach's sides in sheer determination.

"Smile damn you! SMILE!"

Roach couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst out laughing, tears streaming from his eyes. His halfhearted pleads to be put down were broken by gasps for air as he cackled. Finally satisfied, Ghost set him down and kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling over.

"There, not so bad is it?"

Roach finally regained control of himself and wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve. He smiled ear to ear and wrapped his arms around Ghosts neck, pulling him into a hug of his own.

"So… you're not mad?" Ghost asked, puzzled. He fully expected Roach to push him away and not speak to him for at least the rest of the afternoon. Instead of answering Roach gently pulled on Ghosts collar, forcing the Englishman's head down. Their lips met halfway, working slowly, numbed by the cold air.

"No." The small man answered nonchalantly "You've done worse."

After another minute of kissing in the frozen wonderland Ghosts got ahead of himself and began to tug at Roach's belt buckle, his silent way of informing what he wanted next. Roach groaned miserably, realizing what he's done.

"No way Ghost, it's too cold out here."

"Don't care. You started it, you're finishing it mate."

"Fucker!"

"Exactly."


	23. Get up

MacTavish lay curled up on the down stairs couch, a blanket tangled around him.

"Uncle Tav!"

"Five more minutes mum." The captain murmured lazily, still somewhat asleep. He rolled onto his back and looked over. Mia was standing before him, still in her pink pajamas. She smiled, eyes bright.

"Wake up! Its Christmas!"

"I-it is?"

MacTavish craned his neck and observed the clock. It was six in the morning. He blinked a few times and buried his face back in his pillow.

"Aye, but im old. Come back in a hour lass."

Mia crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, one of the many acts she picked up from Roach.

"But its _Christmas_. You have to get up! And help me get every one else up to!"

She pulled at MacTavishs arm, who sighed and allowed himself to be pulled off the couch. He smiled upon seeing the cheer in Mias eyes and found himself fully awake and ready to get the others.

"Come on then, lets go."

**0o0o0o0o**

MacTavish put on hand on Adrian's bedroom door.

"Im going to see if your brothers up. Go wake Dumb and dumber."

Mia raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Meat and Royce?"

"Aye, whatever their called"

Upon entering MacTavish found Adrian was not only awake, but standing up in his crib. The little boy saw the Scotsmen enter and outstretched his arms hopefully. MacTavish picked him up and greeted him happily, something the toddler always liked to hear immensely. The captain carried Adrian back into the hallway just as Mia appeared with Meat and Royce, both half awake and ruffled with sleep.

"What's goin on?" Meat groaned, rubbing drool off the side of his cheek.

"Its Christmas morning!" Mia exclaimed, still holding the soldiers hand from when she dragged him out of bed.

"Thought it was Easter." Royce announced from Behind Meat, looking somewhat astonished. With Adrian in one arm MacTavish used his free hand to press a finger to his lips. He pointed at Roach and Ghosts bedroom door and smiled. Everyone stood behind him as he placed a hand on the door knob, knowing what to do. MacTavish dramatically pushed open the door and everyone screamed, excepting to find the couple sleeping. Everyone fell dead silent when they found Roach on top of Ghost (both luckily dressed) kissing. Upon being surprised Ghost shot up, throwing Roach onto the foot of the bed. Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, shocked. Suddenly Meat, Royce, and Mia burst out laughing. Both older men collapsed into the hallway, cackling.

"OH, THE HUMANITY OF IT ALL!" Both screamed, rolling on the floor as Roach looked up, still shocked. "

"What? What's going on?"

MacTavish smiled. Adrian was clapping happily in his arms, laughing.

"Time to get up, apparently its Christmas."

With that the Scotsmen shut the door, leaving Ghost and Roach back in darkness.

"Well, lets get up." Roach sighed happily, rolling out of bed. He walked around to Ghosts side and poked the Englishman, who had curled up in a ball under the blankets.

"Come on Simon, get up."

"Ahhhhh, why? I bloody hate Christmas."

"Get up and look happy for the kids or ill rip your balls off."

Ghost poked his head up and narrowed his eyes. Both men have the same argument every year.

"Yes dear." He always loses.

**Sorry if this has any grammar errors I missed or isn't very good, I did this at my friends house and im not used to using her computer lol.**


	24. Little bugger

Everyone sat around in the living room, exchanging gifts and showing the cheery Christmas dispositions that Ghost fucking hated. The Englishman sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. This explains why he didn't notice the suspicious transaction between Meat and Mia. "

Hey, take this." The soldier whispered, handing a small box to the child, "Take it and give it to Ghost."

Mia raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She looked down at the carefully wrapped box.

"Why? What's going to pop out of it?"

Meat looked sarcastically hurt.

"What makes you think something's going to pop out of it?"

"Cause it's from you."

Meats eyes widened slightly. This kid was good, too good.

"But you know what else honey?"

"Huh?"

"It'll be funny."

"That it will, that it will."

With that Mia headed over to the couch, leaving a slightly astonished Meat. The little girl stopped at her father's feet and presented the gift. Ghost looked down and smiled widely, joy suddenly filling his face.

"Hey ducky, that for me?"

"Yep! Just for you! Open it!"

Without a second thought Ghost took the small box and opened it. He let out what could only be described as a high pitched wail when he saw what was inside. He dropped the box at his daughter's feet and jumped behind the couch for cover. Everyone in the room went silent and turned as Mia picked up the box and looked inside, revealing a fake spider. She picked up the plastic toy and looked to Ghost, who was barley looking from around back of the couch in terror. "A spider, really?"

"M-Mia, get that out of here!"

"Aw, it's a fake spider Dad, come on."

Ghost sprang to his feet and dashed out of the living room in a panic. Mia followed, still holding the fake spider.

"IT'S ONLY A TOY!"

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE BUGGER!"

Everyone else sat in silence for a few minutes more, listing to the mix of Ghosts pleads and Mia's laughter in the next room. Finally both Meat and Royce broke down laughing, rolling around on the gift wrap covered floor. Adrian began to clap and laugh as well in Roach's arms. MacTavish looked to Roach and sighed. "He's still afraid of spiders?"

"Were working on it."


	25. Damn you Sparky

Ghost opened his eyes halfway and groaned. Sun from the nearby open window hit him right in the eyes. He cursed Roach for insisting on getting up so early and rolled over. He yawned and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep for a little while longer.

After a few minutes of peace he cringed at the feeling of something poking his face.

"No now Adrian."

The poking continued, but he simply ignored it. Then, he felt something rough and wet rub his nose.

He opened his eyes and groaned even louder. There, staring him curiously, were two bright green feline eyes.

Damn you Sparky, damn you.

The cat rolled onto his back and purred, excepting thanks for clawing at his owners face.

Ghost sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. As if taking this as an invitation, Sparky jumped into his lap and reached up, pawing at Ghosts chest.

"I didn't want you, so I don't have to pet you." The Englishman explained simply, looking the animal right in the eyes. He hated cats. Deeply. He wanted a dog, but Roach insisted a cat would be "safer for the children."

"Safer my arse."

Ghost grabbed the cat and shoved him off the bed, who instantly turned around and looked up innocently.

Ghost pointed at him, trying his best to look threatening while still half asleep.

"This is _my_ bed. Just because I let Roach in it doesn't mean your allowed too. Piss off and find somewhere else to sleep."

The small black and white cat jumped right back up.

Ghost growled, but Sparky ignored it and jumped back into his lap, showing nothing but affection. Giving up, the former lieutenant picked the cat up with one arm and got out of bed.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Roach sat in the kitchen, Adrian sitting on his lap and playing with his dog tags. He smiled and gently began to tickle at his sons sides.

"You ticklish? Huh buddy?"

The toddler let out a squeal of laughter in response, answering Roach's question.

"Don't worry, I am too."

Suddenly Ghost entered the kitchen, Sparky under his arm. He could already tell what this was about by the look on the Englishman's face. He dropped the cat on the table.

"You wanted kids, that's fine. But is the bloody cat necessary?"

Roach smiled and scratched the cat behind the ear.

"What's wrong with him?"

"_Its_ annoying."

"Oh come on Simon."

"No, I don't want to hear it. Were getting rid of it."

Roach raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"We cant."

"And why not?"

As if by cue Mia walked into the room. She grinned upon seeing Sparky.

"Hey boy!" She greeted, taking the cat into her arms. In response Sparky purred happily as he was carried into the living room. Roach looked to Ghost triumphantly.

"That's why."

Ghost face palmed.


End file.
